1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing rod-like silica fine particles including carbon, and more particularly, to a method for preparing rod-like silica fine particles including carbon by adding water, ethanol, ammonia water and the like to a mixed solvent including a surfactant, and then subjecting the mixture to a sol-gel reaction of a silica precursor and a carbonization process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, glass is mounted on the front side, rear side, and left and right sides of an automobile in order to view the internal and external environment of the automobile.
Recently, interest has increased in the smart glass-related technology, which may control the transmittance of light therethrough. The smart glass-related technology is largely classified into a liquid crystal technology, an electrochromic technology, a photochromic technology, a thermochromic technology, a polarized particle technology, and the like.
According to the liquid crystal technology, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules may be changed by applying a voltage to anisotropic liquid crystal molecules contained in a liquid crystal panel. While this technology changes the transmittance of light, it is problematic in that the thickness of the resulting glass is usually large, the durability is weak, and it is difficult to implement bending thereof.
According to the electrochromic technology, the color of a material is changed by using electrochemical reactions. This technology is advantageous in that visibility is high enough at a level similar to paper printing, and driving voltage is also very low. However, the reaction rate of coloration and decoloration is low, an afterimage remains during the decoloration, and the like.
According to the thermochromic technology, color, color strength, UV light transmittance and the like are changed with reversible optical properties that appear at any temperature as a starting point. However, this technology is disadvantageous in that it is possible to control the color, color strength, UV light transmittance and the like only by means of heat.
The polarized particle technology provides the best light shielding properties and response speed, and further provides excellent characteristics even from the viewpoint of productivity, such as durability, manufacturing costs, enlargement of an area and the like. However, this technology is problematic in that the driving voltage is 30 V or more and it is necessary to supply electricity steadily.